deathmatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Celebrity Deathmatch was a clay-animated television series created by Eric Fogel, and aired on MTV from 1998 to 2001 for four seasons. After the show's cancellation, it was brought back on MTV2 for a further two seasons during 2005 and 2006. The show first started out as a small segment on Cartoon Sushi, another show broadcast on MTV, and featured Charles Manson vs. Marilyn Manson fighting to the death. Following this, the show was brought back for a full half-hour episode during the Super Bowl XXXII games, and became the highest-rated special in MTV history. Due to its success, Fogel turned it into an official television program featured in MTV's main lineup. The show originally lasted for four seasons, between 1998 and 2002, and gained numerous viewers from around the world, yet despite its growing popularity MTV decided to cancel the show. In 2005, Cuppa Coffee Studio began producing new episodes after MTV's animation department became defunct. The new series featured different voice talent for Johnny, Nick and even referee Mills Lane. In preparation for the second season of the new series (making it offically the sixth season of the show), fans were able to vote on potential fights they would like to see, and were also given the option of suggesting their own fight ideas and sending them in. The show was again canceled after the sixth and final season. About the show Celebrity Deathmatch is a television show that features renowned celebrities fighting to the death in the form of clay animation. While each episode will contain references to events or works of each celebrity, it is pointed out at the beginning of each episode that there are no views or opinions reflected by any of the production team and that any names, events or locations are entirely coincidental and fictional. The show in itself is a hugely popular sports broadcast, led by announcers Johnny Gomez and Nick Diamond, and is widely popular by celebrities and fans alike. Usually, whenever celebrities have a grudge that they want settled permanently, the first place of contact is the Celebrity Deathmatch arena, and usually ends with the death of the losing combatant. On some occasions, celebrities are prompted onto the show by others; video jockeys Matt Pinfield and Jesse Camp were advised to settle their differences on the show by Monica, after the two started bickering during her interview. The show also features exclusive pre-fight interviews with some of the fighters, which is usually led by the correspondent on the show. The show has also Featured a total of 9 Presidents, either as combatants or Guests. The Presidents who Appeared (In order of their actual number as Presidents) are George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, Ulysees Grant, Theodore Roosevelt, Richard Nixon, Ronald Reagan, George Bush Sr., Bill Clinton, George W. Bush and Donald Trump. Of the Presidents in the list, only Theodore Roosevelt, Richard Nixon and Ronald Reagan Never Participated as Official Combatants. Roosevelt and Nixon Both Appeared as Lincoln and Washington's Respective Fighting Coaches while Ronald Reagan Served as Guest Referee in the Match between Boy George and Don Johnson. ' The Celebrity Deathmatch team ' Throughout the show, Celebrity Deathmatch has been manned by a team of highly professional staff who are dedicated to bringing audiences guaranteed bloodshed. *Johnny Gomez - One of the two leading announcers on the show, and possibly the most professional. *Nick Diamond - One of the two leading announcers, who has a tendency to mess up or embarrass himself. *Mills Lane - The referee who allows pretty much anything in a bout, but is someone not to be crossed. *"Stone Cold" Steve Austin - An occasional guest-announcer who deals with the technical side of Deathmatch. *Stacy Cornbred - Celebrity Deathmatch's first correspondent for the first two seasons. *Debbie Matenopoulos - Celebrity Deathmatch's second correspondent, replacing Stacey for the third and fourth seasons. *Tally Wong - The most recent correspondent of the show, appearing in the fifth and sixth seasons. *Nicky Diamond Jr - Nick Diamond's absent-minded young son, who occasionally appears in the arena.